OBSESSION
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Bukannya ingin berpikiran negatif, tapi ternyata setiap orang punya topengnya masing-masing mereka berganti-ganti peran sesukanya sementara aku belum cukup cerdas untuk mengerti wajah dan kenampakan aslinya. Aku hanya melihat segala hal yang mereka tunjukkan padaku tanpa pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya." R
1. Chapter 1

**"OBSESSION"**

**..**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Tap

.

.

_"Kau tau kau dapat masuk sekolah ini karena prestasimu."_

.

.

Tap

.

.

_"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada orang ini? Kau tau dia ini siapa? Pemegang saham terbesar yayasan sekolah kita."_

_._

.

.

"_Kau itu pintar, cerdas tapi sangat disayangkan kau itu brandal."_

_._

.

Tap

.

.

_"Kali ini tidak ada toleransi lagi untukmu"_

_._

.

"_Kau di droup-out.. Gomen'ne Sasuke."_

_._

.

Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya dan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi taman kota yang telah usang, tas ranselnya ia selempangkan dengan pakaian seragam yang acak-acakan, rambut bermodel raven itu tampak berantakan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mikoto.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya seraya menggeser pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya,

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali? Tak seperti biasanya."

Tanpa membalas perkataan Mikoto Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, ia melempar tasnya sembarang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas futon, matanya terpejam, "Gomen'ne Okasaan." Lirihnya, ia tak mau Mikoto mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah di DO dari sekolah, otaknya berpikir keras tak ada gunanya ia melanjutakan sekolah pikirnya, yah.. Dia bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan besok, mungkin untuk saat ini dia belum bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Mikoto, sampai dia bisa mencari sekolah yang mau memberinya bea siswa. Mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya jalan, kedua onyx nya menutup. Ia sangat lelah.

..

.

Enam jam ia berputar-putar mengelilingi kota dengan megayuh sepedahnya dan terhenti di sebuah restoran Itali yang ramai di kunjungi pengunjung, Sasuke memarkirkan sepedahnya di samping parkiran sepeda motor, seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya.

"Gomen'ne, apa disini membutuhkan tenaga kerja?"

"Kau mau melamar kerja disini?"

"Hai."

"Hm, ikuti aku."

...

Dengan perasaan senang Sasuke akhirnya bisa mulai bekerja disana besok, dia mulai bekerja jam 8 pagi hingga jam 4 sore dengan upah yang lumayan besar.

..

Hari pertamanya bekerja di sebuah restoran Italia, namun sayang,, Sasuke harus mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya bekerja, ia menumpahkan Pasta pada jas seorang tamu asing hingga dimarahi touris mancanegara itu habis-habisan, kejadian ini membuatnya di panggil oleh manager, Asuma.

"Ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja, bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh?"

"Gomen'ne."

"Hm, selain bahasa inggris, kau juga menguasai bahasa spain, itu yang ku dengar dari pegawai lain ketika kau berdebat dengan bule itu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak bahasa yang kau kuasai."

"Inggris,Spain dan German."

Hening. Jeda beberapa menit antara keduanya, Asuma mengusap wajahnya dengan meneguk secangkir kopi panas.

"Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sasuke berdiri, diikuti oleh Asuma.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, bukankah aku telah dipecat?"

"Yah, seharusnya memang seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan terhenti ketika Asuma memanggilnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh tak mengerti

"Kau pintar, cerdas, sangat disayangkan jika kau tak melanjutkannya-"

"Aku tak punya biaya untuk itu." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan

"Begini Sasuke." Asuma menghela nafas seraya mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali duduk.

"..." Sasuke kembali duduk dan mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan Asuma

"Yang mempunyai restoran ini adalah seorang pengusaha kaya, selain membuka usaha restoran dan juga beberapa hotel di Jepang dia juga mendirikan sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau berminat? Melanjutkan sekolahmu disana?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

Asuma menepuk jidatnya, "Sasuke, kau bisa menjadi murid beasiswa disana aku bisa menguruskannya untukmu, dan kau masih bisa bekerja sore harinya."

"Kau bercanda?"

Asuma tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua ini."

Asuma terkekeh, "Ini semua bukan hal yang sulit untuku Sasuke, kau hanya perlu belajar dengan benar, mengejar cita-citamu dan jika kau sukes nanti, bawa aku bersamamu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Hn, Arigatou."

...

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedahnya dengan perasaan senang, dewi fortuna berpihak padanya hari ini dan sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada bule yang telah memarahinya karena atas insiden itu Asuma memanggilnya dan mengajukan penawaran yang menggiurkan itu, yah.. Harus diakui bahwa ia beruntung, bisa memasuki sekolah terfavorit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kalangan ekonomi atas, kini.. Tak ada lagi yang ia sembunyikan pada Mikoto, Mikoto mendukung keinginan Sasuke untuk kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya disana.

...

**Konoha International Senior High School **

Sasuke menatap datar sederetan mobil mewah yang terparkir di KISHS, style dan gaya mereka juga sangat berkelas.. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia hanya mendecih dan memarkirkan sepedahnya di samping mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna merah, Sasuke menatap kagum mobil mewah itu sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan parkiran.

...

"SECURITY !"

Teriak seorang pria pemilik mobil termewah satu sekolah

"Hai Gaara Sama."

"Siapa yang berani memarkirkan barang sampah ini disini?"

Satpam itu terlihat bingung, merasa kesal dengan jawaban nihil itu ia mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh satpam itu pergi.

Sebuah mobil Lambhorgini berwarna kuning berhenti disamping mobilnya, pria itu keluar dan tersenyum menyapa sahabatnya

"Aku pikir hari ini cerah, tapi begitu melihat mukamu kenapa menjadi suram yah?"

"Berhenti bicara atau kau benar-benar akan menjadi suram hari ini."

Pria bermata Shappire itu terkekeh, "Ada apa denganmu eh?"

Gaara menunjuk sepedah yang terparkir diantara mobil keduanya itu dengan gerakan dagunya.

"Sugoii... Langka sekali, apa itu peninggalan Napoleon Bonaparte dulu eh? Kau mendapatkan barang itu dari-"

"Baka ! Sampah itu bukan milikku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Lalu?"

Tid..tidd..

Keduanya menoleh ketika sebuah mobil Mclaren-F1 berwarna hitam terhenti dibelakang keduanya, "Ohayou." Sapa pria ramah senyum itu ketika jendela mobilnya terbuka, "Bukan saat yang tepat untuk memamerkan senyum palsumu Sai, cepat keluar ! Tak lihatkah kau muka bos kita yang satu ini Hah?"

Sai kembali menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil Naruto.

"Ada masalah?" Sai mendekati keduanya

"Ada tugas untukmu." Gaara menyeringai

Sai masih tak mengerti, ia kemudian melihat ke arah jarum jam 12 mengikuti arah mata Gaara, "Aa wakatta." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

...

"Atashi no namae wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yorroshiku nee." Sasuke membungkukan setengah tubuhnya ketika perkenalan pertama di depan kelas.

"Gomen'ne, Uchiha-san? Nama margamu itu asing sekali, aku belum pernah mendengarnya, mungkin jika kau menyebutkan perusahaan keluargamu kita akan mengetahuinya, bukan begitu kan? Teman-teman?" Ucap wanita berambut blonde Yamanaka Ino.

"Saya hanya murid bea siswa disini, tidak ada perusahaan dan mobil mewah, saya juga harus bekerja ketika pulang sekolah nanti." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ooowwww.. Miskin eh?" Ino mengejek, membuat penghuni kelas seketika itu juga menertawakannya.

"Tampan sihh, tapiii gembel." Shion menimpali, dan kelas kembali ricuh karena kelakuan mereka, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas karena tindakan murid-muridnya yang notabene sudah biasa memandang sebelah mata, memandang seseorang dari status dan tahta.

"Sasuke, kau bisa menduduki bangku kosong yang berada di belakang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Eh?" Sasuke memandang ke arah sekumpulan orang di kelas bingung

"Ohh tuhann.. Dia bahkan tak mengenal Hyuuga Hinata Hime." Kali ini wanita bercepol dua yang mengejeknya, Tenten.

"Sensei, dia tak akan mengenal Hinata yahh mungkin dia berasal dari pedalaman dan tidak mempunyai Televisi di rumahnya." Kiba membuat seisi kelas kembali menertawakan Sasuke.

"Cukup ! Kalian semua keterlaluan !" Hinata berdiri ia memandang Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa menduduki kursi kosong di belakangku."

"Arigatou." Balas Sasuke datar

...

Sasuke bersumpah, demi apapun ia tak akan pernah melupakan mereka yang telah menghina dan menertawakannya, ia berjanji suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi lebih sukses dari mereka, membeli mulut mereka yang menghinanya dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, bukan sombong dengan hasil usaha orangtua, ia mendecih, matanya menatap punggung wanita bersurai indigo yang ada di depannya, hanya dia.. Hanya wanita ini yang tak menertawakan dan memojokannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

...

_Teng ... Teng .. _(Bell istirahat berbunyi)

Hinata membereskan bukunya-bukunya dan bergegas keluar untuk mendapatkan makanan di kantin, namun ia teringat akan seseorang.. Yah teringat akan murid baru yang di bully di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia berbalik, pria bea siswa itu tengah menyatap bentonya dengan lahap, Hinata tersenyum, ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san." Sapanya

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn?"

"Kau membawa bekal?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengambil kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke

"Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Okaasan yang menyiapkannya untukku."

"Ooo.. Ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"..."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan masakan seorang ibu."

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah, ia melirik Hinata

"Okasaan meninggal ketika melahirkanku, aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu." Hinata tertunduk, namun ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Eh? Apa boleh?" Hinata terlihat senang

"Hn, anggap saja tanda terimakasihku untuk tadi pagi."

Dengan perasaan senang Hinata mengambil sumpit yang di berikan Sasuke dan mengambil satu onigiri di dalam kotak bekal Sasuke, namun saat onigiri itu akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya seseorang menarik tangannya kuat, mengambil sumpit itu dan melemparnya kasar.

"Gaara-kun !" Hinata kaget dengan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau akan keracunan jika memakan sampah itu."

"Apa?!"

"Ohh jadi kau pemilik barang rongsokan itu?" Naruto berkata mengejek

Sasuke terdiam, "Tahan Sasuke, kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu, tujuanmu adalah sekolah jangan sampai kau kehilangan bea sisiwa itu lagi." Ujarnya dalam hati, Sasuke menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia berdiri dan berjongkok untuk mengambil sumpitnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"GAARA-KUN !" Hinata membentak Gaara ketika Gaara menginjak sumpit milik Sasuke dan menendangnya kasar.

"Kita pergi." Ucapnya pada Sai dan Naruto dengan menyeret tangan Hinata kuat

...

"What the~" Ino memutar tubuhnya seraya berkacak pinggang ketika lagu berhenti berputar, menghentikannya untuk berlatih cheersleaders.

"Kalian tak bisa berlatih tanpa aku, kau lupa aku adalah leaders disini."

Ino terdiam, ia memberi jalan untuk Sakura dan Saara.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, saya tegaskan pada kalian semua Cheersleader dan Dancer KISHS, DIA-" Sakura menunjuk Ino , "Adalah wakil ketika aku tidak ada di sekolah, jika masih ada aku Haruno Sakura, selama aku masih menginjakan kakiku di KISHS selama itu juga Tim Cheersleaders dan Dancer KISHS ada di bawah kuasaku, apa kalian mengerti !"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino, "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Gomen'ne , aku pikir kau masih sakit." Ujar Ino seraya menundukan kepalanya

"Tch, kau bahkan melihat aku memarkirkan mobil di sebelah mobilmu."

"..." Ino mengepal kuat tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut merah muda itu, namun sayang ia tak punya keberanian lebih, yah.. Dia tak ingin di keluarkan dari Tim Cheersleaders KISHS oleh Sakura.

...

Hinata hanya diam, tak banyak bicara ketika Gaara terus membawanya ia juga tak memperdulikan semua orang yang telah menatapnya hal ini sudah biasa untuknya, yah .. Menjadi tontonan semua orang ketika Gaara memperlakukan Hinata sesuka hatinya.

"Cukup." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Gaara menoleh dan membuat langkahnya juga terhenti

"Ini sakit." Ujar Hinata seraya menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Gaara

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria miskin itu?"

"Sasuke, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, apa ada masalah jika aku ingin mempunyai seorang teman?"

Gaara mendecih, ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata

"Hei, ada aku, Gaara, Naruto dan juga Sai.. Kau tak akan pernah kesepian Hime, satu KISHS ini memujamu, mereka menghormatimu, kau tak sendiri-"

Hinata menepis tangan Gaara yang membelai pipinya lembut.

"Mereka hanya memandang margaku, yang mereka tau hanya Hyuuga, bukan Hinata, yang mereka semua tau adalah aku anak keturunan bangsawan, yang mereka tau aku adalah pewaris utama Hyuuga, yang mereka tau aku adalah anak dari pemilik KISHS, yang mereka tau aku adalah kekasihmu, kekasih seorang pria tampan,populer, dan terkaya satu sekolah, dan ditakuti oleh semua penghuni KISHS."

"Hinata-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Gaara, tolong.. Jangan terlalu mencampuri kehidupanku."

Hinata meninggalkan Gaara, Naruto dan juga Sai.

"Hei, are u okay?" Tanya Sai pada Gaara dan hanya dibalas tatapan deathglare olehnya.

"Kau terlalu memaksanya Gaara, harusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut pada wanita selembut Hinata." Naruto memberi saran, namun Gaara menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dan tetap di ikuti oleh Naruto dan juga Sai

..

.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke ketika bell pulang berbunyi, merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh.

"Gomen'ne, tadi Gaara-"

"Lupakan."

"Eh?"

"Tch, aku telah melupakannya." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kembali berhenti saat ia menyadari Hinata berjalan di sampingnya, ia menatap Hinata datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"Sebaiknya kau tak berjalan disampingku."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Kau membuatku risih."

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar, tak memperdulikan raut wajah Hinata yang memandangnya bingung, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

..

Hinata menepis segala pikiran buruknya, ia yakin Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri ia berlari menyusul Sasuke, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia akhirnya dapat menyusul Sasuke sampai di parkiran,

"Sasuh-" Nafasnya memburu, namun ia berhenti berkata saat melihat Sasuke bingung mencari sesuatu.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata lagi ketika Sasuke masih sibuk mencari sepedahnya yang hilang

"Sepedahku." Ujarnya seraya terus mencari

"Eh? Sepedah?" Hinata semakin bingung

Sasuke berlari menuju pos satpam, ia menanyakan sepedahnya,

"Sepedahmu tergantung disana."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sepedahnya tergantung di atas pohon.

"Bagaimana bisa ada disana? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Hinata meminta jawaban pada satpam itu, namun satpam itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harusnya tau, kenapa sepedah itu bisa tergantung disana, bukankah kau ini penjaga keamanan disini eh?" Hinata merasa kesal dengan sikap satpam yang menurutnya tak mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab itu

"Gomen'ne Hinata-sama, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya." Balasnya bohong

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat." Sasuke berlari menuju lapangan dengan Hinata yang masih setia mengikutinya

"Bagaimana cara mengambilnya?" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih terus menatap sepedahnya diatas sana

"..." Tak memperdulikan perkataan Hinata Sasuke menaiki pohon itu untuk mengambil sepedahnya

"Uchiha-san." Hinata menatap Sasuke cemas,

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke kembali dapat mengambil kembali sepedahnya yang tergantung di atas pohon, ia menaiki sepedahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, Hinata hanya diam mematung melihat Sasuke pergi mengayuh sepedahnya semakin menjauh, "Hinata." Suara berat seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya saat ia menyadari ada yang menepuk bahunya, tak begitu memperdulikan Hinata hanya menoleh sekilas dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu,

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghindariku?" Gaara mencengkram tangan Hinata kuat. Menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa maumu?"

"Tsk. Pertanyaan bodoh."

"..." Hinata menepis tangan kekasihnya itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun Gaara juga tak mau kalah, ia menarik kembali tangan Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, gerakannya kini terkunci oleh kedua tangan Gaara yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan bahunya.

"Aku tau kau yang melakukannya."

"Tsk."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sehingga kau melakukan hal itu padanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu menjadi simpatisan seperti ini eh?"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

"Arigatou, tapi Neji- "

"Neji yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata tak bisa mengelak lagi, mau tak mau ia sekarang harus pulang bersama Gaara, melihat Hinata yang kini terdiam Gaara tersenyum dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya, "Gomen'ne, ku mohon jangan marah padaku lagi." Ujar Gaara seraya membelai rambut Hinata lembut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**O genki desu ka Minna \(^▿^)/ terimakasihh telah membaca Fict terbaruku, see u next chap**

**Lavenderviolletta**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jika aku terlahir dari anak keluarga bangsawan yang mempunyai perusahaan dan mobil mewah, mungkin mereka tak akan memperlakukanku seperti ini, tch.. Apa harga diri mereka hanya sebatas aktiva."_

**"OBSESSION"**

**..**

**Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto **

**By****:**** Mashashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Sasuke.U**** x ****Hinata.H **

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Sasuke mengayuh sepedahnya semakin kencang, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, lima menit lagi ia harus segera tiba di restoran tempatnya bekerja, jam 3 sore tepat ia melakukan scan jari, Nafasnya naik turun, ia memasuki loker utama untuk mengambil seragam, seseorang menepuk pundaknya sebelum ia sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu." Ujar Asuma

"Hm, ada sedikit masalah tadi."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah disana? Menyenangkan bukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Sangat menyenangkan." Balasnya datar

"Hahaha.." Asuma tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, "Aku membayangkan kau mendapatkan diskriminasi disana, orang-orang itu memang seperti itu, tapi jangan kau hiraukan mereka."

Sasuke mendecih, ternyata Asuma mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan di KISHS "Itu bukan hal sulit."

Asuma kembali tertawa, "Aku tau kau akan bisa menghadapinya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, "Pakai ini." Asuma memberikan Sasuke seragam baru

"Kau bekerja sebagai bartender malam ini."

...

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata mulai kehabisan akal dengan pria betato Ai di dahi yang kini bersamanya, entah kenapa Gaara sangat sulit untuk di suruhnya pulang, berharap Gaara sudah tak ada di hadapannya ketika ia bangun, namun sayang, Gaara kini malah terlihat asik bermain game ketika Hinata tertidur, Hinata mengubah poisi menjadi duduk, Gaara yang menyadari Hinata bangun menghentikan aktifitas bermainnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada belakang sofa

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini."

Hinata bangun dan beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali sibuk bermain video game di ruang tv, Hinata membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua minuman kaleng untuknya dan Gaara.

"Arigatou." Ujar Gaara seraya menangkap cola dingin itu dengan satu tangannya, Hinata berjalan menuju kolam belakang, ia sudah tertidur selama tiga jam, kedua kakinya ia masukan kedalam kolam renang itu dengan kedua matanya yang menatap langit. "Kami-sama." Lirihnya.

Teringat akan seorang pemuda asing yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi, Hinata tersenyum seraya menatap langit, "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku mempunyai teman." Kembali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia kembali terdiam.. Pria itu mengacuhkannya, bahkan mengatakan risih ketika Hinata berjalan disampingnya, logikanya mulai berpikir, dan membuatnya semakin lebih gigih untuk ingin dekat dengan Sasuke, yah.. Hanya orang itu, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang tak memujinya, yang tak melihatnya dari status, sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke seorang yang jujur.. Bukan seorang pesandiwara.

"Kau akan sakit jika berlama-lama di luar." Gaara memakaikan blezer seragamnya pada Hinata seraya ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Gaara-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Gaara terkekeh dan meneguk sodanya kembali.

"Banyak hal yang membuatku terobsesi untuk memilikimu."

"Apa?"

"Kau berbeda, dari pertama aku mengenalmu 7 tahun yang lalu, kau ingat?"

Hinata terdiam, dan mulai mengingat kembali kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Kau lemah, cengeng, dan sangat gampang untuk disakiti."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Yah, dan kau selalu melindungiku saat itu."

"Untuk itu aku selalu ingin melindungimu, menjadi orang yang ditakuti satu sekolah itu karena aku ingin tak ada yang berani mengusikmu lagi, Hinata."

"Selain itu?"

"Kau cantik, pria mana yang tidak terpikat padamu." Gaara membelai pipi Hinata lembut, "Kau juga baik,sopan, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, terhormat, kau bagikan seorang putri untukku."

"Kau berlebihan." Hinata terkekeh, "Arigatou Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum seraya memeluk Hinata, "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu melindungimu, untuk itu-"

"Untuk itu?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Gaara, menatap kedua zambrudnya

"Hiduplah bersamaku." Gaara mengambil dagu Hinata, bermaksud untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.. "Sepertinya Neji-nii sudah pulang." Hinata mendorong Gaara dan berlari meninggalkan kolam renang. Kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang menolaknya Gaara melempar kaleng soda kosong itu kasar, ia mengusap rambutnya, ingin rasanya ia memukul dan menghajar orang untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

..

Pagi hari menyelimuti suasana Konoha International Senior High School, langkah kaki wanita bersurai indigo itu tampak sengaja ia pelankan, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dan masih 30 menit lagi menjelang bel berbunyi.

Hinata membuka pintu kelas, dan tersenyum saat dilihatnya kini seorang pemuda raven tengah duduk dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja, ia seperti tertidur.. "Ohayo." Hinata membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya malas.

"Kau datang lebih awal juga Uchiha-san."

"Entah aku yang terlambat datang atau hari ini sekolah di liburkan." Balasnya malas

Hinata terkikik, "Uchiha-san, kelas musik memang dimulai jam delapan, kita memang datang terlalu pagi."

"Aku tak mengetahuinya."

Hinata terlihat bingung saat melihat Sasuke berpindah tempat duduk, setaunya Sasuke kemarin duduk tepat dibelakangnya, tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke duduk di kursi barisan ke tiga?

"Uchiha-san, bukankah kau seharusnya duduk dibelakangku?"

"Aku tak menyukai duduk di area sana."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Hinata terlihat bingung

"Barisan terakhir biasanya hanya diisi oleh orang-orang pemalas yang suka tidur ."

"Hm?" Hinata mulai berpikir, dan tertawa kecil ketika teringat Chouji selalu tidurr di dalam kelas yang memang menjadi salah satu penghuni barisan itu.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan barisan ke empat? Area tempat duduk ku?"

"Tch.. Area tempatmu duduk hanya untuk area orang yang suka memainkan ponsel, tablet, laptop, dan barang elektronik lainnya."

"Eh?" Hinata tercekat, namun yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga, ia sering kali memainkan ponselnya,Shino yang tak pernah lepas dari programernya sehinga membawa laptop setiap hari, begitupun dengan Kiba, Ino dan juga Shion.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku pindah tempat duduk."

"Barisan paling depan biasanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang merasa dirinya pintar."

Hinata menoleh, Ia berdiri kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasuke

"Bagaiamana dengan area yang kau pilih, Uchiha-san?" Hinata sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata-kata Uchiha, kesal dengan komentar Sasuke mengenai tempat duduk yang selalu salah

"Disini hanya untuk area orang-orang yang malas menjawab pertanyaan Sensei." Hinata terdiam, hening beberapa detik.. Kemudian wanita bersurai indigo itu tertawa

"Yah. Memang disini tempat untuk orang-orang yang pintar dan cerdas namun malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sensei, bukankah begitu Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Apa aku mempunyai rival?"

"Tentu saja, selama ini belum ada yang bisa melangkahi nilai Shikamaru-Kun, dan di kursi yang duduki sekarang adalah tempatnya duduk, apa kau telah meminta izin terlebih dulu padanya sebelum kau duduk disitu Uchiha-san?" Hinata berkata mengejek

"Aku tak peduli, kursi ini milik KISHS bukan miliknya."

Hinata terkekeh, "Jika Shikamaru menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Coba saja." Sasuke berkata seolah menantang

Hinata kembali terkekeh, ia mengeluarkan violinnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke,

"Uchiha-san, apa kau tak membawa alat musik?"

"Aku tidak tau hari ini belajar musik."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mempunyai jadwal? Bukankah Tsunade-"

"Aku tak melihat jadwal, dan aku pergi dari restoran tempatku bekerja."

"Eh? Kau tak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku pulang pagi tadi, dan langsung menuju sekolah."

Hinata terdiam, Apa pria ini tak mendapatkan tidur pikirnya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hm?"

"Berapa lama untuk kelas musik?"

"Hari ini, tidak ada pelajaran lain."

Sasuke beridiri, diikuti Hinata

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, aku tak membawa alat musik.. Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan disini."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kelas, "Tunggu Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku ikut." Ujar Hinata

Sasuke mendecih, tak mejawab perkataan Hinata Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Uchiha-san !" Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu, ia terus berlari menuju tempatnya memarkirkan sepedah,

"Uchiha-san," Nafas Hinata memburu, "Ku mohon." Rajuknya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun

"Aku berjanji aku tak akan menyusahkanmu."

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sasuke menaiki sepedahnya dan pergi meninggalkan KISHS

"Uchiha-san !" Hinata berteriak, ia menghentikan langkahnya.. Tak mampu lagi mengejar Sasuke yang berlari dengan sepedahnya, Sasuke mengendari sepedahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau berisik. Naiklah."

Hinata terkejut ketika Sasuke memutar balik dan berada di belakangnya, dengan senang wanita bersurai indigo itu menaiki sepedah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke, yah Sepedah Sasuke tak mempunyai kursi belakang untuk ditumpangi, membuat pewaris utama Hyuuga ini harus berdiri untuk itu. Semoga saja tidak ada teman dari Hiashi atau siapapun yang mengenalnya melihatnya saat ini, bukan malu karena ia menaiki sepedah, tetapi.. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, hanya itu.

...

Sasuke menghentikan sepedahnya di tepi danau dan menduduki rumput hijau yang berada disana,, Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke, tak ada yang berbicara.. Keduanya terdiam, hanya suara angin dan percikan air akibat lemparan batu kecil yang Sasuke lakukan pada danau itu.

"Seorang putri sepertimu pasti tak bisa duduk di atas rumput liar seperti ini."

"Eh?" Hinata terdiam, jujur.. Dia memang segan untuk duduk disana, rumputnya terlalu tinggi untuknya duduk, jika rumput yang ia injak itu adalah rumput hijau yang bersih dan terawat seperti rumput dimana Hiashi dan Neji biasa bermain golf, ia mungkin tak akan segan, bukannya takut kotor, tapi Hinata takut jika ada ulat atau serangga yang masuk ke dalam rok nya

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau menyesal? Tch.. Kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut." Sasuke kembali melempar danau itu

Dengan segenap keberanian Hinata akhirnya mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke

"Kau salah. Ini memang untuk pertama kali aku duduk di atas rumput liar dengan seorang pemuda dingin sepertimu."

Sasuke mendecih, "Katakan. Apa alasanmu."

"Hm?" Hinata melirik, seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya

"Aku tau kau tak bodoh, semua orang menjauhiku disana."

Hinata terkekeh, "Bukannya ingin berpikiran negatif, tapi ternyata setiap orang punya topengnya masing-masing mereka berganti-ganti peran sesukanya sementara aku belum cukup cerdas untuk mengerti wajah dan kenampakan aslinya. Aku hanya melihat segala hal yang mereka tunjukkan padaku tanpa pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya."

"..."

"Sangat sulit menemukan orang yang tulus disana, jika aku tak menyandang nama Hyuuga di belakang namaku, mungkin mereka tak akan sebaik itu."

"..."

"Dan kau.. Aku melihat ketulusan itu ada padamu."

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Memang sedikit aneh, tapi aku melihat kau menampakan sifat aslimu, kau tak memandang orang dari status, kau tak bertopeng."

"..."

"Dan kau, orang pertama yang mengatakan risih dan bodoh padaku, kau tau aku sangat terkejut, tapi sikapmu membuatku ingin terus lebih mengenalmu, dan akhirnya aku mempunyai teman."

"Tsk.. Aku tak mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Kita pasti akan berteman. Aku tau kau itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, bukan begitu kan? Sasuke-kun?."

Sasuke menoleh ketika Hinata menyebut namanya

"Tidak apa kan? Jika aku memanggilmu Sasuke? Dengan begitu kita terlihat lebih akrab." Hinata tersenyum

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seraya berdecih

"Aahhh .. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya bolos sekolah. Menyenangkan sekali." Hinata merengtangkan kedua tangannya

"..."

"Hei Sasuke-kun, aku belum pernah mendengar kau menyebut namaku."

"Tidak penting."

"Kenapa begitu?Kau tak menghargai persahabatan kita." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal

"Aku tak percaya dengan persahabatan."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Berhenti bicara, aku butuh waktu untuk tidur, jangan bersuara lagi atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini."

Hinata terdiam, ia hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lutunya yang ditekuk, "Kasian sekali." Hinata berseru dalam hati, ponselnya bergetar.. Gaara mencarinya ini karena dia tak berada di sekolah saat ini, Hinata menghela nafas malas dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, ia terdiam menatap danau.. Menemani Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

..

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 siang, sudah 3 jam keduanya berada ditepi danau.. Sampai Hinata tak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga ikut tertidur dan terbangun karena sinar matahari yang semakin panas, ia melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur, jika Sasuke tertidur seperti ini dia bisa sakit, pikirnya, Hinata melihat ke arah sekitar dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan sesuatu.

..

Dengan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah 2500yen, Hinata berhasil menyewa sebuah payung besar pemilik kedai minuman yang berjualan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama Sasuke, Hinata juga menyuruh pemilik kedai itu untuk menancapkan payung besar itu di atas rumput liar itu sehingga Sasuke tak lagi tersorot sinar matahari.

..

Pukul dua siang, Hinata mulai bosan namun Sasuke masih juga tertidur.. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke terbangun, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyipitkan matanya saat dilihatnya diatasnya kini bukan langit biru melainkan payung besar yang menutupi dirinya dan juga Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing

"Minumlah." Hinata memberinya sekaleng minuman dingin, dan Sasuke tak menolaknya. Ia mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya cepat, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering

"Kau membuatku menunggu selama 5 jam." Hinata menggerutu

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Hinata, 5jam?

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam dua lewat lima belas menit-"

"Celaka." Sasuke beridiri,

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau pulang sendiri, aku harus bekerja sekarang."

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa menaiki bus atau taxi setelah kau berjalan dua puluh langkah ke arah barat."

Sasuke dengan cepat melajukan sepedahnya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri disana, Hinata mematung.. Rasa kesal membelenggunya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berjalan sendiri ke arah barat? Dimana arah barat itu saja dia tidak tau, seorang pedagang kedai yang melihat itu mendekati Hinata,

"Aduhh aduhh.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak bertanggung jawab sekali meninggalkan wanita secantik dan sebaik nona disini sendiri, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Hinata terdiam, "Dimana aku bisa berjalan ke arah barat?"

"Kau hanya perlu menyebrang dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan, memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kediaman Hyuuga."

"Eh! Kediaman Hyuuga? Ahh.. Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Arigatou Ojisaan.." Hinata tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan pemilik kedai yang masih belum selesai bicara.

..

Kilau lampu yang berkerlap kerlip dan berwarna-warni serta musik yang mengalun kencang seolah menjadi teman untuk pria bartander yang kini tengah sibuk mengantar pesanan minuman para tamu penghuni bartander, seorang wanita berambut merah mudah, memiliki mata emerlard indah , dan salah satu siswi dari KISHS menjadi salah satu penghuni bartander ini, Sakura Haruno. Terlihat mabuk berat, ia mengenakan pakaian serba minim dengan memakai sepatu berhak 7cm berjalan sempoyongan seolah tak mempunyai keseimbangan tubuh.

"Hati-hati Nona."

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat ia menyadari tubuhnya ada yang menahan saat akan terjatuh, suara maskulin itu tak lain adalah suara pria. Sakura berbalik, emerlard dan onyx itu bertemu. Meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar namun Sakura dapat melihat jelas raut wajah pria tampan yang berada dihadapannya. Dia terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Yah.. Terpesona dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan seorang murid termiskin di sekolahnya.

"Kau tampan sekali. Hik.." Sakura berkata dikala keadaan mabuknya, ia mencoba untuk membelai pipi Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Anda terlalu banyak minum." Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di sofa

"Ma - mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sakura memegang erat tangan Sasuke, tak mau melepasnya

Sasuke tak tau harus berbuat apa, seandainya ini bukan tempatnya bekerja mungkin ia sudah melepaskan tangannya kasar.

"Ada masalah?" Asuma mendekat.

"Hn, kau lihat wanita ini tak mau melepaskan tanganku."

Asuma terkekeh, "Hei, kau mendapatkan wanita cantik dan kaya. Kenapa kau tak manfaatkan saja."

Sasuke hanya menatap Asuma datar.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Sakura mulai merancau lagi,

"Aku managernya disini, bisakah kau melepaskan tangan karyawanku ini Nona? Dia harus bekerja karena masih banyak tamu yang memesan minuman malam ini."

"Tidak ! Berapa? Bisakah aku menyewanya semalam saja? Aku mabuk berat. Aku tak bisa membawa mobilku. Jika aku mati apa kau mau tanggung jawab HAH !?"

Asuma terdiam, "Sasuke, kau antar Nona ini pulang, setelah itu kau kembali lagi."

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang, Sasuke membopong Sakura hingga memasuki mobil selama di dalam mobil Sakura menggurau tak jelas, namun Sasuke mengenal nama orang yang Sakura sebutkan. Yah, Sakura berulang kali menyebut nama Naruto. "Tch., inikah prilaku seorang siswi KISHS yang terhormat dan kaya raya." Ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya

..

"Hei Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh?"

"..."

"Hahahaa..." Sakura tertawa tak jelas, "Ne Arigatou Sasuke."

Tanpa membalas Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di teras rumahnya. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh, "Aku akan datang lagi Sasuke."

...

**Konoha International Senior High School**

_Brak !_

"Kau keterlaluan !" Hinata menggebrak meja Sasuke kasar. Hal ini membuat seisi kelas hening, memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau memang dingin, tapi apa perasaanmu juga sudah beku eh? Kau meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tak tau jalan pulang, seorang wanita yang menunggu dan menemanimu tidur hingga kau terbangun lalu kau pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dimana tanggung jawabmu !"

Tanpa Hinata sadari perkataannya membuat semua orang berpikir negatif, Yah tentu saja, Hinata mengatakan_ menemani tidurr_, _pergi begitu saja, tanggung jawab? _Semua orang beranggapan Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk dengan Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengatakan tak akan menyusahkanku. Apa kau lupa?"

"Eh?"

"Dan kau yang memaksa untuk ikut bersamaku."

"Tapi kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri disana."

"Aku tak berjanji. Aku hanya mengatakan jika kau terus berisik aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi aku diam kan? Aku mengikuti semua yang kau katakan tapi kau-"

"Ckckckckk... Kau ingin menjadi kaya dengan instan Uchiha? Mendekati Hyuuga Hinata dan kemudian menidurinya." Ino memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Mengerikan sekali Ino.. Ohh.. Hime, jika Gaara tau, apa kau akan menjamin keselamatan selingkuhanmu ini hm?" Shion ikut mengeluarkan suara

"Ohh.. Aku tak menyangkan wanita terhormat dan anggun seperti Hyuuga Hinata saja bisa ikut menjadi sampah jika dia bersama sampah." Ino berkata sinis

"Cukup ! Tarik kembali semua yang kau katakan Yamanaka." Hinata mendekati Ino, kedua lavendernya menatap Shappire itu tajam

"Begitulah faktanya.. Kenapa? Kau malu Hime?"

"Itulah kenapa Gaara tak pernah sedikitpun menyukaimu. Kau bersikap seolah wanita terpandang, tapi sifatmu membuat kau terlihat murahan Yamanaka."

"Kau-"

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari KISHS kapanpun aku mau."

"Tch, jika Hiashi-sama tau kau tidur dengan pria itu, kau bisa apa?" Ino mengancam.

Hinata terkekeh, "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja, ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, entah kenapa pikirannya kacau.. Mengingat perkataan Ino jika Gaara tau bahwa ia pergi bersama Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Ckiiiitttttt...

Hinata berhenti mendadak. Sasuke? Pikirnya, yah.. Dia bahkan melupakan nasib Sasuke, ia kembali menekan pedal gas dan memutar arah menuju KISHS lagi, perkataannya mungkin berdampak buruk bagi Sasuke. Setelah ini Gaara pasti akan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan, dan Sasuke akan membenci Hinata. Tak apa jika Sasuke membencinya, tapi saat ini Hinata hanya memikirkan keselamatan pria itu. Yah semoga belum terlambat.

..

**TBC**

**Thanks for read&review **

**Arigatougozaimass Minaa \(^▿^)/**

**See you Chapter~3**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Berikan aku rekamannya Shion, mungkin dia tak akan percaya padaku, tapi akan percaya setelah mendengar pernyataan ini."_

**"OBSESSION"**

**..**

**Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto **

**By****:**** Mashashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Sasuke.U**** x ****Hinata.H **

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

_Praankkkk !_

Brengsekk ! Gaara melempar ponsel Shion yang merupakan ponsel termahal dan keluaran terbaru itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kyaaaaa ponselkuuuuuu." Shion berteriak histeris. Tak rela ponsel yang dibelinya langsung dari Eropa itu hancur berkeping-keping karena lemparan Gaara

"Katakan ! Dimana pria bajingan itu !" Gaara mencengkram kerah baju seragam Ino kasar.

"Kenapa harus sekasar ini, Gaara-kun? Seharusnya kau memperlakukanku lebih lembut jika-"

"Katakan atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan pria itu."

Perkataan dingin dan menusuk itu membuat Ino bergidik ngeri, "Di kelas. Yah.. Dia berada di kelas, pria miskin itu masih berada di kelas saat aku pergi menemuimu."

Gaara melepaskan cengkraman pada leher Ino kasar dan pergi menuju kelas yang dimaksudkan Ino untuk menemui Sasuke,

Ino merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Gaara, ia hanya mendecih ketika melihat sahabatnya Shion yang kini tengah menangisi ponselnya yang telah hancur.

"Tch, berhenti menangis. Akan ku ganti 3x lipat dari harga ponsel yang kau tangisi sekarang." Ino menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya pergi

..

Onyx dan Zambrud itu bertemu saat Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah, Sasuke tau apa yang akan Gaara lakukan padanya. Ia hanya membalas tatapan garang Gaara itu dingin. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan

..

Mereka bertemu pada jarak satu meter antara keduanya. Selang beberapa detik keduanya beradu pandang, Gaara memajukan langkahnya menjadi lebih dekat, tatapan itu seolah ingin menerkam orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menemaniku tidur."

"Brengsek !"

_Bughh ! _

Satu pukulan diterima Sasuke, ia hanya mendecih dan menyusut darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir tipisnya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Berani sekali eh! Kau tau dia miliku?"

_Brakk !_

Sasuke terpental oleh pukulan kedua dari Gaara membuat tubuhnya harus beradu dengan dinding koridor, Sasuke tersungkur. Ia hanya kembali mendecih

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa melawanku eh? Pengecut !"

Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali berdiri dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"Ini hanya peringatan kecil untukmu karena kau mendapat dukungan dari Hinata, cepat atau lambat aku akan menendangmu segera dari sekolah ini. PECUNDANG !"

_BUGH ! _

Pukulan ketiga yang juga merupakan pukulan terakhir dari Gaara harus kembali Sasuke terima hingga keningnya membentur lantai , Sasuke terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah., Gaara menendang kaki Sasuke kasar sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

..

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha kembali berdiri, untuk mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di lantai saja itu terasa sulit untuknya, dengan susah payah akhirnya ia dapat mengambil tasnya kembali, menyelempangkannya dan berjalan dengan memegangi dinding untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya kabur, rasa sakit dan pusing luar biasa dideranya saat ini. Yah.. Gaara memukulnya dengan keras. Kini ia menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang menatapnya sendu. Wanita inilah yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

"Gomen'ne."

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hinata datar

"Gomen'ne Sasuke-kun."

"Tsk." Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata malas dan kembali berjalan.

"Kenapa kau tak melawannya."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan. Ia terus berjalan

"Aku tau kau sanggup melawannya jika kau mau. Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkannya, bagaimana mungkin kau hanya diam saja ketika seseorang melukaimu."

Masih tak menghiraukan, Sasuke terus berjalan

"Jika kau takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

Sasuke diam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku berada dipihakmu. Aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun."

"Hahaaha..." Sasuke tertawa sinis. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Hinata yang kini menatapnya tak mengerti

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tch.. Mereka semua menertawakanku karena aku berbeda, dan aku sekarang tertawa karena kalian semua sama. Termasuk kau Hyuuga !"

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya bisa menggunakan kekuasaanmu. Kau bisa bangga dengan hasil orangtuamu. Bukan jerih payah yang kau bangun sendiri, tsk.. Kekasihmu mengatakan bahwa aku pecundang, dan aku hanya tertawa karena aku tau sebenarnya kalian lah yang pecundang.."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, "Sekarang ku tanya satu hal padamu, apa kau pernah mendapatkan uang satu yen dengan hasil keringatmu sendiri? Kau hanya selalu diberi dan diberi, dilayani bagaikan putri. Dikabulkan semua yang kau inginkan dan disitulah kau tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dinamakan sulit."

Hinata terdiam. Dia terus menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya

"Dan sekarang. Kau mengatakan kau berada dipihaku? Kau bersamaku? Tch.. Kau juga ternyata seorang penghianat."

"Apa?"

"Kau mengenal Gaara lebih lama daripada kau mengenalku, dia juga menyayangimu, melindungimu dan tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Sedangkan aku, aku kasar, aku meninggalkanmu dan kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak berperasaan dan mempunyai hati seperti es."

"..."

"Aku tak tau apa motifmu mendekatiku."

"..."

Sasuke menyeringai saat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan

"Tidak apa.. Tidak apa jika kau membenciku, aku akan menjauhimu. Tapi ku mohon agar kau melawan mereka yang menghinamu, setidaknya kau lindungi dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Aku tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku.. Yang ku tau hanya dua hal. Pertama, aku hidup tidak pernah merugikan mereka, kedua aku bisa bertahan hidup bukan karena mereka."

"..."

"Untuk itu, berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau perduli terhadapku."

Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang masih mematung. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke itu sendu.. Ingin sekali ia membopong Sasuke, membawanya ke pertolongan pertama sekolah dan mengobati lukanya. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat, Sasuke kini terlanjur membencinya. Ia telah men-judge Hinata sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan lebih buruk karena ia juga mengatakan Hinata seorang penghianat.

...

.

"Tadaima."

Sasuke membuka sepatu dan memasuki kamarnya sebelum ia menemui Mikoto. Ia tak mau Mikoto melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke di dalam kamar

"Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Aku tidak lapar Okasaan. Arigatou."

Mikoto terdiam dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia merasa cemas. "Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya lelah Kasaan. Tolong biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"Hai.. Tidurlah."

..

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata terkejut saat melihat Gaara kini ada di rumahnya. Entah sejak kapan pria bermarga Sabaku itu berada di depan kamar tidurnya. Yah.. Waktu menunjukan jam 9 malam. Hinata terbangun karena merasakan tenggorokannya haus dan terkejut ketika Gaara duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamarnya. Gaara berdiri ketika Hinata membuka pintu kamar. Pandangan itu terlihat menyeramkan, seumur hidupnya tak pernah Hinata melihat Gaara semenyeramkan ini.

"Aku meminta penjelasanmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Ino telah memberitaumu hm?"

"Apa benar kau tidur bersama pria itu eh?"

"Yah, aku memang tidur bersamanya."

_BUGH !_

Hinata menunduk takut saat Gaara memukul tembok tepat disamping kepalanya. Terlihat aura kelam menyelimuti pria bertato AI di dahi itu.

"Akan ada fase dimana yang paling sabar menjadi muak, yang paling peduli menjadi acuh, yang paling setia menjadi pergi ketika sabar, peduli, dan setianya tidak kau hargai."

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia tetap menunduk.

"Aku akan membuat KISHS seperti neraka untuk pria brengsek itu."

Gaara mulai memberi jarak, tak menghimpit Hinata lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata setelah mengatakan kalimat ancaman untuk Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafas dalam, dia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Seandainya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Gaara mungkin Gaara tak akan semurka ini. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, "Gomen'ne Gaara-kun. Gomen'ne Sasuke." Lirihnya

...

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Gaara, dimana dia sekarang?" Ujar Neji yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian casualnya yang rapih

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Hmm... " Neji bergumam.

"Neji-nii kau rapih sekali."

"Yah, ada pesta malam ini hanya saja aku terlambat datang karena tertidur." Neji terkekeh. "Pekerjaan di kantor membuat kepalaku penat, untunglah Temari membangunkanku."

"Hm begitu.. Neji-nii boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Hm?" Neji melirik Hinata aneh "Tumben sekali ada apa denganmu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolahh.. Lagipula besok hari libur, aku bosan terus di kamar." Hinata merajuk

"Baiklah.. Segera siapkan dirimu, aku menunggu di bawah."

"Ahhh.. Benarkah? Arigatouu Neji-nii." Hinata memeluk Neji erat, Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupunya seraya mengacak puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

...

Hinata menautkan alisnya saat Neji menghentikan mobil mereka di salah satu restoran milik Hyuuga corp. "Neji-nii, bukankah ini restoran-"

"Yah, disinilah kita akan bersenang-senang."

Hinata terkekeh. "Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini." Ujarnya dengan menggandeng tangan Neji

"Yah! Kau juga pasti merindukan Asuma hm?"

Hinata tertawa. "Hei kau benar, sudah lama sekali.."

..

Kedatangan Neji dan Hinata disambut hangat oleh Asuma, pria yang berstatus belum menikah di usia yang sudah bisa dikatakan matang itu tampak senang dengan kedatangan Neji terutama Hinata, Asuma sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Hinata-chan?"

"Hm? Begitulah.. " Ujar Hinata seraya menyeruput jus jeruk yang baru saja diantar pelayan untuknya

"Asuma-jisaan, kau tak memberiku segelas wine?" Neji terkekeh karena hanya diberi minuman yang sama dengan Hinata

"Kami-sama.. Aku lupa seleramu.. Hahaa gomen'ne." Asuma tertawa. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan pesanan Neji

..

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx datang membawakan pesanan Neji. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat Hinata yang kini duduk bersama Asuma dan juga seorang pria dewasa yang mempunyai bola mata sewarna dengan Hinata, hanya saja bola mata pria itu terlihat lebih pucat. Sasuke menepis semua pikirannya, tak penting siapapun yang datang malam ini, bahkan jika satu sekolahpun datang ia tak peduli. Dia disini bekerja hanya itu.

"Pesanannya." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya meletakan wine di atas meja. Sontak ke tiga pasang mata itu melihat Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap Sasuke kaget. Kenapa teman kelasnya ada disini pikirnya. Apakah ini tempat dimana Sasuke bekerja itu. Di restoran milik Hyuuga?

"..." Neji hanya memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian, heran.

"Wahh.. Wahh kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya, hei Sasuke duduklah." Asuma menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk

"Gomen'ne, bartender membutuhkanku."

"Hei .. Duduklah sebentar, banyak karyawan yang bekerja disana, kau tau mereka adalah pemilik restoran ini."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Asuma, "Hei bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal? Apa kalian satu kelas?"

Hening.. Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

"Hn.. Kita satu kelas." Sasuke menjawab datar

Asuma kembali terkekeh, "Aku senang sekali kalian saling mengenal. Ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik Sasuke, Hinata." Ujar Asuma lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke

"Tunggu.. Apa kau yang mendapatkan bea siswa itu?" Tanya Neji dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke

"Yahh.. Anak inilah yang aku katakan pada Hiashi-sama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya memang pintar dan berbakat, jika kau mau kau bisa langsung bekerja di Hyuuga corp." Neji memberi penawaran

"Arigatou. Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih ingin menikmati pekerjaanku disini."

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau menolaknya ini kesempatan-"

"Aa tidak apa Ojiisaan, Sasuke benar dia mungkin sedang menikmati pekerjaannya. Aku tak memaksamu, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menghubungiku." Neji memberikan kartu namanya.

Pip.. Pip.. (Ponsel Neji bergetar)

"Moshi-moshi?/ yah?/ dimana?/ haahaa.. Aku bersama Asuma-jiisan/baiklah."

Neji mematikan ponselnya, "Aa Hinata, temanku menunggu di bartender, kau tak mungkin ikut kesana. Hiashi-sama mungkin akan membunuhku jika membawamu." Neji terkekeh.

"Tapi-"

"Ada Asuma-jiisaan yang menemanimu disini, tidak apa kan? Ojiisaan?"

Asuma tertawa "Tentu saja. Lagipula Sasuke juga akan ikut menemaninya."

"Hai. Arigatou, Hinata jika kau mau pulang kau pulanglah, aku mungkin akan pulang larut, jadii tak usah menungguku." Neji memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang diberikan Neji.

...

Alunan musik bertheme romeo&juliet tiba-tiba saja terdengar, ini menandakan bahwa pesta dansa telah dimulai. Asuma menyuruh Sasuke dan Hinata berdansa bersama, tak ingin mengecewakan hati Asuma yang telah berjasa padanya Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Asuma. Ia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa. Hinata terkejut. Ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, semuanya menjadi satu antara gelisah, dan bahagia.. Yah, entah kenapa ia merasakan itu, jantungnya berdegup cepat saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat, dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Dan lagi kedua onyx itu tak henti menatapnya.. Hinata tak kuasa membalas tatapan itu, ia hanya menunduk,, menyembunyikan wajahnya.. Sasuke sukses membuatnya blushing.

"Hei bukankah itu Hinata?" Seseorang membuat Temari menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah berdansa

"Kau benar, tapi siapa pria itu? Kenapa tak bersama Gaara?" Tanya Temari pada temannya. Tayuya

"Bukankah dia kekasih adikmu?"

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan mereka." Temari mulai mencoba menghubungi Gaara, namun ponselnya tak juga aktif

"Kau lihat? Pria itu sorang bartender di restoran ini."

"Berhenti bicara Tayuya. Tanpa kau katakan aku tau itu." Temari mulai kesal, ia bermaksud untuk menemui Sasuke dan Hinata namun Tayuya menahannya.

"Tenangkan emosimu, tanyakan pada Gaara .. Jangan sembarangan mengambil tindakan."

Temari terdiam. Dia membenarkan perkataan Tayuya, bagaimana jika semuanya hanya salah paham pikirnya.

..

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

"Kau cantik."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Onyx bertemu lavender, Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, Hinata kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Tsk. Hanya saja kau bukan tipe ku."

Hinata terdiam. Ia menghentikan gerakannya seraya terus menunduk. "Aku harus pulang." Ujarnya

Sasuke mendecih, ia memeluk kembali Hinata dan kembali berdansa "Masih ada satu lagu lagi nona. Aku tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku karena tingkah konyolmu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Kau tak akan kehilangan pekerjaan juga sekolahmu. Aku bisa menjamin itu semua, jadii bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi eh?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

"Hei Hinata-chan, mau kemana?" Asuma menghentikan Hinata.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit, aku harus segera pulang."

"Tunggu- biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Asuma

"Sasuke kau-

"Tidak perlu Onjiisan, Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan pada Neji-nii aku pulang."

"Ohh.. Yaaa baiklah.. Ne itherashaii." Ujar Asuma melambaikan tangannya.

...

Hinata berjalan menunduk menuju parkiran. Namun ia melupakan sesuatu, yahh.. Kunci mobilnya tertinggal di meja makan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati seraya berbalik dan mematung ketika Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ini yang kau cari hm?"

"Kembalikan !" Hinata mencoba merebut kunci mobil milik Neji itu ditangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menjauhkannya.. Seolah ingin bermain-main dengan putri tunggal Hiashi Hyuuga ini

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau pulang bersamaku." Ujarnya dengan membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya

"Hei-" Hinata protes

"Kau pulang denganku Hyuuga Hinata. Asuma-san menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang, jadii cepatlah !"

"Kau-" Hinata tak meneruskan perkataannya ketika ia melihat Onyx kelam Sasuke yang membuat nyalinya menciut, mau tak mau akhirnya Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang bersama Sasuke.

...

Hening selama keduanya berada di dalam mobil. Tak satupun yang berbicara sampai ketika mobil itupun terhenti di tempat yang sepi dari keramaian. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung "Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Kita kehabisan bensin."

"APA ?!"

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari pom bensin terdekat."

"Tunggu Sasuke-"

Hinata berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengejarnya mendecih kesal

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Bukankah sudah ku katakan agar kau-"

"Kau gila HAH ! Kau meninggalkan aku ditempat seperti ini seorang diri? Apa kau akan menjamin keselamatanku jika ada seseorang yang datang menjahatiku eh?"

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata ada benarnya juga, terlebih dia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang meninggalkanku sendiri." Hinata berkata lirih.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, "Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Ponselku aku tinggalkan di loker."

"Eh?" Hinata mengangguk, ia memasuki mobil untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tas nya, namun sayang. Ponselnya mati.

"Ponselku mati. Aku lupa mengisi batrenya."

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya. Ia kemudian menduduki belakang mobil

"Bagaimana kita sekarang Sasuke?" Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap

"Bersyukurlah karena kau bersamaku."

"Hm?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Jika kau tak melupakan kunci mobilmu dan pulang sendiri mungkin sekarang kau sendirian disini."

"Jadii kau menyesal?"

"Tch, baka !"

"..." Hinata menautkan alisnya heran "Aku tak memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang kau sendiri yang-"

"Hmpp.." Sasuke membekap Hinata, dan memasuki mobil.. Ia mengunci mobil dari dalam dan berbaring di kursi belakang dengan Hinata yang berada dibawahnya. "Sasuh-" Hinata meronta, ia menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Diamlah. Seseorang mengintai kita."

Hinata diam, berhenti meronta.. Keduanya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mobil, Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam,. Seorang itu mencoba untuk membuka mobil dengan suatu alat. Yah mungkin itu perampok yang akan membawa kabur mobil ini.

"Tch sial." Umpat Sasuke. Ia menduga bahwa rampok itu akan membobol pintu depan, namun dugaannya melesat, rampok itu malah membobol pintu belakang.

_Brukk !_

Sasuke menendang kasar perampok itu hingga terpental.

"Hinata. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan keluar, ingat! Jangan pernah keluar,, kau mengerti?"

"Hai.. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, mereka biasanya berjumlah banyak. Jika dalam 10menit aku tak kembali Larilah, selamatkan dirimu dan cari pertolongan."

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, perampok yang ia tendang tadi masih tergeletak memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Tiga orang teman perampok itu akhirnya menampakan diri, mereka menyerang Sasuke bersamaan.. Hinata melihat atraksi berkelahi itu melalui jendela mobilnya, "Kami-sama, lindungilah Sasuke." Lirihnya.

Sasuke berhasil membereskan ketiga perampok itu hingga semuanya terkapar, akan tetapi satu orang perampok yang Sasuke tendang ternyata masih bisa bergerak. Ia membawa balok dan memukul pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke !" Hinata berteriak di dalam mobil ketika melihat Sasuke terjatuh dan dihajar perampok itu habis-habisan, Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengambil batang kayu dan memukul kepala perampok yang memukuli Sasuke. Sayang.. Kayu yang Hinata pukulkan itu lunak dan kini perampok itu berbalik menyerang Hinata

"Ohh ada gadis cantik rupanya, kau kekasihnya hm?" Perampok itu mendekati Hinata.

"Pergi brengsekk !"

"Hahahaa.. Tenanglah.. Aku akan membawamu bersenang-senang."

"Jangan.. Ku mohon.. Kyaaaaaaaa !"

Teriakan Hinata membuat Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Hi- Hinata." Lirihnya, Sasuke melihat perampok itu berusaha untuk memperkosa Hinata, ia mengambil balok yang digunakan perampok tadi untuk memukulnya dan ia pukulkan pada perampok itu.

"Kau- harusnya kau mati !" Ujar perampok itu seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Sasuke

"Pergi ! Atau kau ku antar ke neraka."

"Ha - Hai." Perampok itu membangunkan teman-temannya yang pingsan dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan juga Hinata.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, keadaannya berantakan, gaunnya robek hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Meski Hinata mencoba menutupi dengan kedua tangannya, namun ukurannya yang bisa terbilang besar itu tetap terlihat oleh Sasuke, Sasuke membuka kemejanya. Dan memakaikannya pada Hinata, menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka akibat ulah perampok tadi.

"Tenanglah. Mereka telah pergi." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengancingkan kemejanya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke." Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya

Sasuke memeluk Hinata menenangkannya. "Sudah ku katakan kau untuk tak keluar, ini semua karena ulahmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang itu terus memukulimu.. Hikss kau bisa mati."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya

"Hinata.. Arigatou."

...

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading \(^▿^)/ **

**See u chap-4**

**Lavenderviolletta**


End file.
